


Принятие

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, er - Freeform, soft!Vergil, Инцест, все счастливы, и что вы мне сделаете я в другом городе, намек на Данте/Ви, никто не застрял в аду, постканон, твинцест, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Растрепанный сонный Вергилий, обнимающий подушку и не размахивающий мечом, угрожая стать владыкой мира, — это, без всякого преувеличения, восьмое чудо света.





	Принятие

Растрепанный сонный Вергилий, обнимающий подушку и не размахивающий мечом, угрожая стать владыкой мира, — это, без всякого преувеличения, восьмое чудо света. Его кожа теплая и мягкая, его можно трогать, и он даже не вспорет за это глотку (хотя эти расслабленные руки в любой момент могут обрасти демонической кожей и когтями). Данте пользуется.  
  
Он трогает губами голое плечо, волосы падают на кожу и, наверное, щекочут. Вергилий на прикосновение отзывается тем, что немного сдвигает лопатки, шевелится, будто пробует уйти от касания, но очень быстро сдается и утыкается лицом обратно в подушку. Данте целует в оставленный им же ранее след на коже. Синяк от его не то пальцев, не то губ, сейчас уже не вспомнить, рассасывается очень быстро, сейчас от него уже остался только желтоватый след. Через несколько минут он исчезнет совсем.  
  
Началось с того, что Данте просто проверял теорию: заговорит ли Вергилий, если его в буквальном смысле прижать и не оставить выбора. Ну что, заговорил. А потом застонал.  
  
Данте был собой очень доволен.  
  
Данте пробует оставленные им же синяки губами, ведет кончиком языка по чужой коже, обводит запекшуюся кровь там, где не сдержался и прокусил над лопаткой, и утыкается носом Вергилию в висок, жадно вдыхая.  
  
Пролежать бы так всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
  
Вергилий под ним возится, что-то недовольно ворчит. Данте отстраняется, давая место для движения, но из рук так его и не выпускает, потому что хрен от теперь его отпустит, после всего. Вергилий отпускает подушку, ложится на спину и, щурясь на свет, утыкается лицом в край покрывало.  
  
Если бы Данте его плохо знал, он бы подумал, что он прячется.  
  
Хотя со всем произошедшим ему и правда думается, что вот этого Вергилия он знает плохо.  
  
Данте наклоняется над ним и трогает губами открытое беззащитное горло, жадно ловит громкий вдох.  
  
Он вспоминает точно такой же вдох от Ви — технически Вергилия — и в груди сладко тянет.  
  
Вергилий же говорил, что все помнит.  
  
Данте тоже все помнит.  
  
Вергилий может отмалчиваться об очень многих вещах, но вот его человечность отмалчиваться не собиралась, и Данте, конечно, этим воспользовался.  
  
Данте приподнимается над ним, чтобы смотреть сверху вниз.  
  
— Ви… ну то есть ты… ну то есть… ай, — Данте вздыхает, прикрывая глаза, потом моргает и щурится, увидев в глазах Вергилия что-то похожее на насмешку и смятение одновременно, — сказал как-то, что ты всегда хотел, чтобы тебя любили и защищали.  
  
— Это был не я, — Вергилий фыркает, чтобы показать, что он думает об этой абсурдной идее, но Данте слышит в его голосе неуловимую неуверенность.  
  
— Ты, — говорит он уверенно. — Это был ты.  
  
Данте нависает сверху, сжимает плечи Вергилия, лишая шанса спрятать лицо или натянуть на него ледовую маску.  
  
— Ты хочешь очень многих человеческих вещей, только затолкал их глубоко, скормил их своему демону и думаешь, что они никогда не дадут о себе знать, — говорит Данте, склоняясь ниже. Вергилий размыкает губы, и Данте не дает ему ничего сказать, затыкая глупо звонким поцелуем. — Ви, который тянулся к теплу и мечтал о любви, это ты. И Уризен, демон, желавший господства над всем миром, это тоже ты. Я не отказываюсь ни от одной твоей части, Вергилий. Никогда не откажусь, какое бы дерьмо ты не творил. И теперь я тебя схватил и никогда не отпущу.  
  
Вергилий выглядит немного потерянным и, казалось, не ожидавшим. Данте ждет, что он начнет говорить, как глупы и человечны его слова, что его ничто не удержит и что, если понадобится, он отрубит Данте руки, и ему даже меч для этого не потребуется, но Вергилий молчит.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, Верджи. И ты меня тоже любишь, хоть заврись.  
  
Вергилий прикрывает глаза и улыбается на выдохе со смешком, кажется, соглашаясь.  
  
Данте очень хочется в это согласие верить.


End file.
